Secrets
by Cosmic-Zelda-Triforce-Moon
Summary: "Raven has a DAUGHTER!" yelled Beast Boy. How everything changes when you think you're always going to be alone and you aren't really. Confusing, right? Everything is about to be changed especially after learning the truth. Based on Sailor Moon R: Black Moon arc. I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters! T for battle scenes!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of Blaze

Chapter 1: Reunion between sisters

Outer Space: Blaze –a 19-year-old girl from Azarath- stared at the planet below from the window of her spacecraft. _Earth,_ she thought. _Kind of a small place compared to Azarath. Even for my mother Raven…_ She nodded at the captain who began the descent.

Titan's Tower; 7:00 p.m.: Raven –a 16-year-old girl from Azarath- looked up from the book on Japanese legends she was reading as Robin yelled: "Titans! We've got trouble!" Raven sighed. She put the book away and followed the others.

Central Park; 8:00 p.m.: The Teen Titans stared at the young woman defeating the cops attempting to arrest her. "Whoa who is she?" asked Beast Boy. "I have no clue." said Robin. "She looks like Raven." said Cyborg. "Yes she does." said Starfire. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled driving the cops away. "Hey. I had that under control. So stay out of my fights!" cried the woman who was in fact Blaze. "Whoa! Raven just helped you!" cried Beast Boy. "Your name's Raven," said Blaze. "There is no way that's possible. My sister Raven way stronger than her."


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

_**For those of you who are confused…..Blaze is Raven's future daughter. She doesn't want the Teen Titans to know the truth so she calls Raven her sister. Sorry about that! Oh and for those of you who like or favorite this…..Thanks. Thanks for the reviews too! I'll do my best!**_

_**Zelda-serene-moon**_

**Chapter 2: The truth**

"**Raven has a sister?!" cried Beast Boy. "No way." said Robin. "We should get going. I have a feeling it's no longer safe here." said Raven.**

**9:00 p.m.: Blaze looked around. "So this is Titan's Tower." she commented. "It's pretty big," said Raven. "So how come Mother never mentioned you?" Blaze looked at her 'sibling' startled. "Oh. I asked her not to," she replied. "I'm going to go write a letter."**

**Midnight: Beast Boy walked by Blaze's room and was surprised to hear talking and other sounds –sounds of tools being used- and stopped considering knocking. "Should you finish that letter you haven't even started, young one?" asked a woman's voice. "You're right, Black star," said Blaze. "**_**Dear Father and Mother,**_

_**I'm well. I've made it safely. I have met the **__**TEEN**__** Titans. I really am surprised at Mother's attitude. I miss you all. I'll be home soon and well, never mind. I hope Mother heals completely in time to restore the world. Give Arella and Hajime a hug for me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Blaze"**_

"**I think this metal is almost ready." said Black star. Beast Boy shook his head and went to bed.**

**7:00 a.m. "Titans go!" Robin's cry woke Blaze who rushed out. "Stay here!" yelled Raven. Blaze went anyway. She stopped when she saw their foes. "The Shadow Titans! No! GO AWAY!" Blaze screamed. Everything froze. All at once a portal appeared and drew in Blaze and the Teen Titans.**

**Crystal Azarath, Palace: "Where are we?" asked Robin. "Hey, Blaze! What's wrong? Where are you going?!" cried Cyborg. They neared the throne room. "**_**Raven. Why don't you wake and answer me? Raven, Blaze has still not come into her power. What do I do? She wants to be like you so much. I just don't know…."**_** said a man's voice. "**_**King. The Queen is not fully healed. You know as well as I, her soul was nearly torn from her body. Wounds to the soul take longer to heal than you think. When we need her most the Queen will surely wake and save us.**_**" said a strange voice. Blaze burst into the room followed by the Titans. "Father! How is Mother?!" she cried. "She sleeps still." said the man. Blaze's eyes filled with tears. She walked over to the crystal in the center of the room and rested her hands on it. "Mother wake up. Please, Mother….Oh I wish you could hear me! It's my entire fault you're like this!" cried Blaze. "Blaze, she can hear you. She just can't respond." said the man. The crystal cleared and the woman lying within was revealed. "It's you, Raven!" cried Starfire. "Me?" asked Raven.**


	3. Apology in order

**I hate to say this but I have one story I have stuck in my head that I ****_absolutely_**** need to get done on this website so I won't be working on the others until I get that one done. *Ashamed***


End file.
